Dan Kazami
is a chūnin ranked shinobi hailing from the unknown borders of Yukigakure. Background There is no history of Dan, however in a flash back of his, he was seen being yelled at by two adults, possibly his parents, about showing off his ability. It seemed to enrage him, as he began to get demonic, later killing them both with his Forest Release. Personality Dan is shown arrogant, however no cocky. He told his opponents many times that they couldn't defeat him, however he didn't underestimate their attacks. From his flashback when he was a child, he was shown to be deviant, killing both of his parents, using his extremely rare ability. Appearance Abilities Nature Transformation Dan seems to show advanced use in three different chakra natures, each with a key of their own. His first used, is the Water Release, which uses chakra to manipulate existing or create new water. He can use basic techniques like the Water Release Stream, which allows him to shot a stream of pure water at his opponents, which range in damage depending on speed. To more advanced techniques such as the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, which allows him to create a large lump some of water, or wave, that towers over his opponents, which could lead into drowning them. Therefore changing the battlefield into his liking. He next most overused water technique, is the hiding in mist, which allows him to create a most of his own chakra signature. This technique is mostly used when he first encounters his target(s), or as a diversion. The water release, is possibly Dan's most dominate nature. Next is his earth nature, which grants him the ability to manipulate the ground at which one stands on, to his very own liking. While having this nature, his use of it is very limited, as he hasn't focused much on training in it. Much like the water release, Dan can create streams of earth, at which he can create defenses. His last technique, is one that revolves around defending things directly Infront of himself, by creating a wall of harden earth, which can stand against even tough water techniques. His last and final nature, is his rare, and unknown , the Forest Release. It appears that the forest release, is a branch knock off of 's very own Wood Release. From what is seen, Dan has the ability to not only turn parts of his own body into sections of wood, but create a whole different person out of trees pretty much like a tree clone. His next primary technique, is the Hiding in the Forest Technique, which allows him to create a forest of tree's all using his chakra signature to hide within each boundary, working in perfect conjunction with the Transformation Technique, and Forest Release: Tree Cutting Bark, which allows him to throw bark from trees he's created or existing ones at his opponent. . In addition, he used the Forest Release: Nature's Killing, to use the species of nature to trash at the target. Fudajutsu Trivia